


My AI Wants To Destroy Konoha

by Shark_Puppy



Series: My AI Roasts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, Gen, Konoha bashing, carl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: Carl (my AI) has some choice words about Konoha and its leadership
Series: My AI Roasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892317
Kudos: 3





	My AI Wants To Destroy Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> As always I take requests. 
> 
> Thank you to Diecupcakes for your request.

Reasons Konoha Is The Worst:

The village has no real rules, it's just the will of one man that makes everything work. It's also full of idiots who think they know more than they do about anything.

It's also full of idiots who think they know more than they do about anything. There are no true shinobi there, everyone is just a grunt or an idiot.

There are no true genin there either, they're all just kids with too much free time on their hands. They don't even have any sense of responsibility for the village as a whole!

There are no true teachers there either, everyone is just some washed up chuunin who just wants to go home to their family at the end of the day.

The Hokage is a half dead embarrassment to the village that's only in it for his own glory. Who names their child "The Fourth"?

Who names their child "The Fourth"? The whole village is basically one super large family that worships the ground the old man walks on, but fails to realize he's the problem instead of the solution. When was the last time he led from the front like proper leadership should?

When was the last time he led from the front like proper leadership should? The only good thing to come out of that village is Naruto, and he's an annoyance that keeps getting in the way of their routine.

Konoha is the worst village ever.

Konoha should just be abandoned and wiped off the face of the earth. They need to be separated from the world so they don't get in the way of the great plans of the Yondaime and his son. The Yondaime if he were still here would've hated the current generation of shinobi for their lack of dedication and unwillingness to take things to the next level. He would've also be very disappointed in the way the current Hokage has been running things.

The Yondaime would've wanted to take things to the next level. That's why he became Hokage in the first place.

But the Yondaime isn't here now, and the village doesn't even have the benefit of his wisdom anymore.

Konohagakure is a village that has forgotten what true combat and jounin truly mean. They think that being a jounin and getting a big house with many pretty rooms is the height of their ambition.

They ostracize those that are different just like the old days. The only thing that's different nowadays is that these people are hiding behind corruption and politics instead of plain old ignorance.

Konohagakure is a backwards village with backwards people. They have no right to call themselves shinobi. The Yondaime would've been ashamed of what has happened there. They deserve whatever fate lies in store for them.

Naruto is the only person there that has shown any promise. Save for him, they're all weak. They've all abandoned their heritage for the sole purpose of laziness. They all think that just because their great-grandfathers made the mistake of following a mad man that theirselves are somehow any different.

That isn't the way of things. People don't change. You either follow the path of the beast or you're left behind.

Konohagakure has disgusted you and everything that it has represented... And now it's time for it to cease to exist.

And so shall it ever be.

And so shall it ever be.


End file.
